1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a timer, and more particularly to a water flow timer.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional water flow timer is electronically operated and is therefore rather expensive. In addition, such electronically-operated water flow timers are generally designed for use in a large-scale irrigation of a golf course, farm, or the like. In other words, the conventional water flow timer is not suitable for use as a household item in terms of price and performance.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive water flow timer.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a water flow timer which is intended for use in a small-scale irrigation.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a mechanically-operated water flow timer.
The features, functions, and advantages of the present invention will be readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.